1. Related Application
The present application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application Number 2010-119537, filed May 25, 2010, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front panel apparatus that includes an openable/closable display panel.
3. Description of the Related Art
Automobile audio devices and the like often employ front panel apparatuses that includes a display panel provided with a display screen such as a liquid-crystal display device (LCD) on the front surface of a main body of the audio device that is adapted to expose a media slot or the like, which is normally covered by the display panel, only when necessary. With this type of front panel apparatus, the display panel, called a movable face, is capable of pivoting between a fully-closed state and a fully-open state, and the display panel is normally kept in the fully-closed state, in an upright attitude, so that images can be viewed on the display screen. When the media slot or the like that is covered by the display panel is to be exposed, the display panel is pivoted in the opening direction using the driving force of a motor or the like.
Two conventional types of such a front panel apparatus are known: one in which pivot support points are provided on the left and right sides of the lower end of the display panel, and one in which pivot support points are provided on the left and right sides of the upper end of the display panel. In the case where the pivot support points are provided on the lower end of the display panel, when the display panel opens, it pivots downward so that the upper end of the display panel falls forward, whereas, when the display panel closes, it pivots upward so that the display panel that has fallen forward stands upright (for example, see Japanese Published Application No. 2006-273029A). Conversely, in the case where the pivot support points are provided on the upper end of the display panel, when the display panel opens, it pivots upward so that the lower end of the display panel protrudes outward, whereas, when the open display panel closes, it pivots downward (for example, see Japanese Published Application No. 1992(H4)-265081A). In either case, the display panel is a member having a thickness that corresponds to the liquid-crystal display device and other components contained therein, and thus there is the possibility that, if the display panel is pivoted while the pivot support points thereof are anchored, the end on the side of the pivot support points will interfere with a surrounding member that surrounds the display panel.
For this reason, interference with the surrounding member, which is a concern when the display panel opens or closes, is commonly avoided by providing a comparatively wide gap between the end of the display panel on the pivot support point side and the surrounding member adjacent thereto. For example, if a bevel-shaped area is provided on the end of the display panel on the pivot support points side, the surrounding member adjacent thereto, or both, a concave gap that is wide on the front side of the display panel and surrounding member and narrow on the rear side of the display panel and surrounding member can be formed. This wide gap makes it possible to avoid interference between the display panel and the surrounding member.
However, there is a problem in that if a wide gap between the end of the display panel on the pivot support point side and the surrounding member adjacent thereto is exposed as described above, that gap is visible as an unnatural concave portion, which detracts from the appearance. In particular, when used for automotive purposes, the front panel apparatus may be installed in the instrument panel or the like located below an occupant's line of sight, and in the case where the pivot support points of the display panel are provided on the upper end, the wide gap present between the surrounding member, such as the instrument panel or the like, and the upper end of the display panel will be easily visible to the occupant from diagonally above. This significantly detracts from the aesthetic qualities of the car's interior décor.
The present invention addresses such problems with the conventional techniques, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a front panel apparatus capable of improving aesthetic qualities while avoiding interference between a display panel and a surrounding member.